


Awakening Feelings

by RebelBelladonna (rinincali)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst, Feelings Realization, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pre-Kerberos Mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 11:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinincali/pseuds/RebelBelladonna
Summary: Keith goes to speak with Shiro, accidentally stumbles upon a private moment, and has to deal with the emotional aftermath.(Just some Pre-Kerb pining Keith in light of the news that Shiro was in a relationship during the time they were both at the Garrison, I thought it would be some nice angst to explore)





	Awakening Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this amazing piece of art by @slouph_art on twitter: https://twitter.com/slouph_art/status/1020643062920273920
> 
> Please enjoy!

Keith made his way down the halls of the Garrison, shoulders hunched and head down as he tried to avoid coming into contact with anyone else. He was frustrated by the mix of emotions running through his veins and he just wanted to seek some relief in his one and only friend. On one hand, he was rather happy, he had set a new record in the flight simulator. But that success attracted the same negative attention as usual from other cadets and his victory had been soured by yet another argument that he was blamed by the superior officers for starting. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to succeed, to be a good pilot but doing so only ended in negativity. No one wanted him here and that was made abundantly clear with each day that passed in this place. Well, no one except for Shiro that is. His friend and mentor was always standing beside him to give support and encourage him, he just wished that Shiro didn’t have to deal with how much he got in trouble for the other cadets antagonizing him. He was so grateful for everything Shiro had done for him and he was going to pay him back for it all someday, somehow.

Once out of the more crowded halls and headed towards the barracks Keith relaxed and tried to carry himself more confidently. He wanted to be happy he wanted to tell Shiro about his success even if it meant putting on a fake smile and ignoring everything else. He knew Shiro would congratulate him, tell him that he was proud and Keith held onto that warm, positive feeling as he navigated to where he knew Shiro’s quarters were. Shiro was someone he couldn’t help but look up to, cool, smart, and a damn good pilot. He was patient, kind, and never let Keith down when he needed him. He was the closest thing Keith had to family, someone who was proud of him and wanted to see him succeed. Some of the cadets would make snide comments about Shiro’s support of him and that was just one more reason Keith found himself getting into fights. Insulting him was one thing, it is something that has happened his whole life. But insulting Shiro under their breaths to get under his skin was another and he wouldn’t stand for any disrespect directed at the man he admired.

As he approached Shiro’s quarters he was surprised to find the door slightly cracked and held himself back from knocking to peer through. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting but the view that greeted him past the light pouring out caused his face to flush hot and froze him in place. Shiro was just beyond the door, officer’s jacket hanging off his shoulders as he surged forward to kiss another officer that Keith had seen around Shiro before. Everything about their movements were comfortable, familiar, passionate from the way the other officer gripped Shiro’s arm to the pleased sounds that hit Keith’s ears like a thunderclap. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, he needed to leave he needed to look away but he couldn’t bring himself to do so. He just stared on in shock, that Shiro was with someone so intimately, another man no less. The two hardly separated as they exchanged soft words, smiles, gentle laughter as they disappeared deeper into the room and out of his sight. It wasn’t until he felt the hot wetness of his own tears hit his cheeks that he snapped out of his revere, backing away from the door like he had been shocked. Overwhelmed, he dashed away as quickly as possible, unsure of his destination but needing to be very far away from what he had just witnessed. He didn’t want to return to his own quarters as they were shared and entering in his current state would only invite more harassment and bullying. Instead he took as many back hallways as possible, scrubbing at his stinging eyes as he made his way to his favorite spot, the rooftop. Lights out was soon and he was risking getting into even more trouble but he couldn’t be bothered to worry, he didn’t have anywhere else to go. He tried to steady his breathing, sort his thoughts, ignore the unwelcome tightness in his trousers and was unsuccessful in each endeavour.

Once he reached the rooftop Keith found the nearest spot that was out of view of the access door and dropped to the ground. He curled his knees to his chest and inhaled shaky breaths, head swimming. The whole situation felt surreal and the twisting pain in his chest was both new and very unwelcome. A flurry of questions ran through his mind, questions he knew he could never ask or else reveal what he had seen to the only person in his life who mattered. Unconsciously he fisted his fingers in his hair and tugged repeatedly as everything replayed in his mind. The sight of the two men connected so intimately, the way Shiro _looked_ , and the intimate _Takashi_ that had fallen from the other man’s lips between kisses. Keith choked on a breath and coughed as his body reacted heatedly to his voyeuristic actions and he uncurled his legs to uncomfortably adjust himself. How was he going to face Shiro tomorrow, how could he look him in the face after this? Who even was that other officer? What did Shiro see in that guy?

Keith shook his head slightly and took another deep breath, unsure how to process the emotions rallying against his ribcage like caged animals. He had no one to turn to, no one to ask about this. Was this... jealousy? Sure he had felt it growing up, seeing kids with happy families and everything they could possibly want. Kids who had been adopted while he was left in the home until Shiro had found him and brought him to the Garrison. But this was different, new, _terrifying._

Heart aching and mind reeling, Keith spent a long time on that rooftop trying to process everything he felt. He knew that Shiro had more people in his life than him but suddenly he felt an overwhelming sense of loss. Loneliness wasn’t a new feeling for him but he had secretly hoped that having Shiro in his life was the end of that feeling.

  
_I guess I was wrong._

  
Instead he was filled with loneliness and the sharp claws of jealousy hooked into his chest and settled in. Keith buried those feelings there, like everything else, to fester until Shiro would inevitably give on him like everyone always did.

It was easier to be alone anyway. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all I hope you enjoyed this fic! I don't usually write angst and focusing entirely on Keith's emotional rollercoaster with no dialogue was actually kind of tough!  
> I'd love to hear what you guys think so feel free to leave a comment here or reach me on twitter/tumblr @RebelBelladonna !  
> Also please please please give love to the amazing artist who inspired this fic @Slouph_Art with this beautiful piece of art https://twitter.com/slouph_art/status/1020643062920273920 because they deserve it!!


End file.
